


stimmy sally!

by chaoticcobra



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stimming, and dialogue heavy, autistic sal fisher, but yknow, i have fidgets of my own so i just KNOW the excitement of getting them, theres only like 1 mention of ash tho lol, this is rlly short and probably sloppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticcobra/pseuds/chaoticcobra
Summary: larry's got a gift for his bluebell. can you guess what it is?





	stimmy sally!

**Author's Note:**

> this is reaLLYYYYY short n sweet and i dont know WHAT was happening while i wrote it. its pretty self indulgent. there also needs to be more autistic sal headcanons and stuff. anyways! i hope this suffices. like i said in the tags its pretty dialogue heavy and may be formatted weirdly, sorry abt that- but ya. enjoy!

a creaking sound made its way through sal’s ears and he looked up, peaking at the door. he saw larry step inside with a box in his hand. closing the door behind him, larry seemed to be excited as he made his way over to sal. he plopped down on the couch next to him and sal felt a small spark as their legs brushed against each other. he didn’t mind it, but subconsciously he pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging them close. he looked through the holes of his prosthetic - or, one of the holes, considering in only one of them can he actually see with a real eye - and saw larry holding onto the box in his lap, his brown eyes glittering happily.

_what was he so excited about?_ sal pondered. but that was about to be answered very shortly.

“okay, i know your birthday isn’t for awhile yet,” larry explained as he turned to face sal. “but i felt like it couldn’t wait. so… i have a few things to ask of you.”

sal blinked approvingly, letting him continue. “okay,” he squeaked out.

“can you take your prosthetic off for this?”

a moment of silence. it was brief to sal, but probably felt like years to larry. sal could tell by the sudden panic in his eyes and the glitter that disappeared from them. he cut him off before larry could muster up an apology without stuttering.

“okay,” sal said again. what’s so important about the gift that he has to take off the mask? he asked himself. he felt a strange feeling in his stomach bubble as he undid both the top and bottom straps of his prosthetic. he took it off and set it down on the table in front of them both carefully. he sighed, feeling a little relieved now. it was strange.

larry ripped the tape off the box, making it easier for sal to open it. he handed it to him with shaky hands, shaky hands that represented happiness and excitement. sal wanted to tell him to calm down, but could only let out an amused snort. he pried the cardboard box open and saw a couple of things hidden beneath wrapping paper. _what?..._

he looked up at larry, confused. larry’s smile didn’t falter though when their eyes met.

“keep going,” he prompted gently.

sal took out the objects and ripped the wrapping paper off. he gasped as he saw what they were, and felt what they were. _no…_

_no way!_

it was a couple of _squishies!_

one was a black cat squishie and the other was a little guitar. sal could barely hold his own excitement this time, giving them both a squeeze with one in each and. he flapped his hands and felt overcome with joy.

“larrrrr!” he squealed. “you got me these?”

“of course i did!” larry laughed. “who do you think would?”

“i-” sal quieted for a moment, then shrugged. “i don’t know!”

larry smiled and pulled sal close, pressing a small kiss to the crown of his head. “i wanted your mask off so i could see your reaction,” he explained in a soft voice. “i know how bad you’ve been wanting some of these. i would’ve gotten more, but a lot of them were sold out…”

“it’s okay,” sal reassured. “ash has some of her own. if we go to her place or she invites us over, i’m sure she wouldn’t mind sharing them with me. but these are enough because they came from you.”

he returned the smile and larry’s cheeks went a rosy pink. “you’re so cute, sally,” he said. “i’m glad you like them.”

sal fumbled happily with his hands again, running his thumb over the cat squishie. “i love them!” he cried.

leaning in, he pulled larry’s face down to his and kissed him on the lips. larry was caught off-guard, of course, but quick to kiss back nonetheless.

“i love you, most importantly,” sal purred when he pulled away. though their lips were still barely an inch away from each other.

“i love you too,” larry said, his eyelids drooping affectionately.

their eyes locked, and both boys felt like time had just stopped completely. like everything around them blurred out of their vision, and they could only see each other. to sal, larry’s eyes felt like pools that were warm and soothing and hugged your entire soul, filling it with love. to larry, sal’s eyes felt like the calming ocean waves on a summer night, when everyone had left the beach and there was only you and someone who is close to you. it was comfort, it was home, both were each others’ home.

and then sal broke the silence.

“i was actually looking at other fidgets,” he started. “and-”

“don’t tell me,” larry cut him off with a half-smirk, stifling laughter, “you want a spinner ring.”

sal gaped at him, eyes as wide as ever. “h-how did you know that?!” he exclaimed.

larry snorted, cackling. “i just know you, baby blue,” he said with a soft shrug. “you know me, i know you.”

“oh,” sal said. then he smiled. “yeah, we know each other. larry face.”

“sally face.”

“larry face!”

“sally face!”

“i love you.”

...

“i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> heres what the guitar squishy looks like: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1EFflcjb.heNjSZFAq6AhKXXaM/Squishy-Squeeze-Jumbo-Stress-Stretch-Guitar-Cream-Scented-Slow-Rising-Toys-Small-plaything-Hand-Joke-Toy.jpg  
> and the cat squishy: https://img.tvc-mall.com/uploads/details/87070692V-1.jpg  
> you can order the cat squishy on stimtastic im pretty sure! i dont know abt the guitar tho :(
> 
> follow me on my tumblr: https://cherryblittz.tumblr.com/


End file.
